And This Is Crazy
by k8ln713
Summary: Bella sees that Edward is her new neighbor and he's totally gorgeous. But she's so nervous to go up and say hello. She eventually gets up the courage to do something that's crazy in the hope of getting his attention so she can finally talk to him and possibly give him her number so he'll call her. DRABBLE. ExB. Rated M for language. No lemons (unfortunately).
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So new story! Yay! I think you guys have been waiting a million years and a day for me to post something new, especially when I said I was gonna be posting it soon after I finished Check Yes Juliet. Sorry it did take a while - wasn't really focusing on posting something new, but writing something new as well as going to school.**

**Anywayyyy... let me give you a backstory of how I wrote this. I will be honest: it's based off Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen - but I wrote this in April I believe, so when the song was still sorta new and a hit and before it became an annoying song as it became overplayed. And I originally was gonna put the lyrics and a link to the video - but I assume everyone and their mom knows the video and the lyrics, so it's pointless. I won't even bother linking the video on my blog. And if you don't know this song, where the hell have you been? LOL! :D**

**So yeah, it's based off it, but I won't be mean and end it with Edward being gay. Hehe... I loved that part of the video. But unfortunately... no lemons... :( it's a very short drabble (my first official one since writing them for The Twilight 25!) that I plan on posting chapter by chapter starting now until all of them are up. But I'm sure you can figure out what will eventually branch out after the end.**

**I'm not gonna be writing AN's after this except until the end. Maybe I'll add a few in randomly. So I'm just gonna request it now: PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWW! I love getting reviews from you all, for it means so much that you enjoy what I wrote. It only encourages me more to continue writing! :)**

**So let's get to it after a mad long AN, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: As always... I do not own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Oh my God.

He was right outside my house.

Well, his house, but we live next door to eachother and his backyard and mine had a tiny fence separating the two.

And damn… he looked so yummy. So yummy in his board shorts and no shirt on. Tattoos on his arms and his ribcage.

_Ungh!_ I need a magazine to fan myself.

Right now he was doing laps in his in-ground pool and after doing twenty (I counted, alright? You would, too, if you were here!), he got out of the pool.

And it was like slow motion to me how he got out, his hands going straight to his hair and slicking it back, water droplets running along his chest and down to his stomach.

Then he went around the pool to his diving board and diving in, continuing to do more laps.

Why is it so fucking hot? My hand fanning me isn't helping!

All I could do was fan myself and ogle at him as he swam.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he was in my yard.

Oh my God! My mother asked if he could mow our backyard.

Total eye candy now in his white wife beater and jeans.

He and his parents were new in town, moving in next door to my house. It's been about a month now since he moved here.

It's the summer, end of June now, so at least if he's in school like I am, me being a senior this coming fall, he didn't have to worry about transferring mid year or anything.

But yeah… he's out back, mowing the grass and I'm being a lovesick fool just staring at him.

I even threw myself down to the ground when I saw him lift his head up in my direction of my bedroom window. I had my bedroom on the first floor of my house, in case you're wondering, so he didn't look up to the second floor.

But right at the first floor, my window.

Back to me ogling him.

I stayed down for thirty seconds and then I slowly picked myself up to see if he was still staring.

He wasn't.

_Phew!_ I could continue acting like a secret stalker.


	3. Chapter 3

Then a knock came at my door. I wasn't expecting it. I screamed and ducked again.

"Honey?" my mom asked. "Why did you scream? And why are you on the floor?"

"Oh… um… I fell. You know how clumsy I am. And you're knock came out of nowhere and I tripped, so that's why I screamed and that's why I'm on the ground."

"Well… you _can_ get up, Bella."

Oh... "Right," I grinned bashfully, getting up and walking over to my bed, keeping my eyes away from looking at the window.

All I hoped was that he wasn't looking this way again.

It'd totally be awkward if he caught me getting up off the floor with my mother in the doorway of my room.

"Uh huh. You were staring at Edward, huh?"

I knew I was caught. I frowned and I nodded.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Because, mom! He's…" I looked over and saw that Edward's back was to my window. I waved in his direction to demonstrate how he was hot. "And I'm not that."

"Oh, baby… you're a very beautiful girl," she said, coming into my room and sitting next to me on my bed. "Any guy would be lucky to have you on his arm. But you gotta take a chance. And if he turns you down, well, his loss. He'd be an idiot to think you're not good enough for him, and he'd be kicking himself because some other lucky guy caught you.

"So go talk to him. The ball right now is in your court. Go out there, talk to him, and give him your number. You did your part – you put yourself out there for him to take the bait, and then the ball will be in his court. He has your number… now he'd either use it or chuck it. But at least you tried. OK, baby?"

"OK," I said, hugging my mom. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And it doesn't hurt to try and get his attention by doing things that'd bring his eyes onto you."

I laughed and hugged my mom again. I was gonna take her advice and try and talk to him.

Doesn't hurt, right?


	5. Chapter 5

I pussied out last minute.

I was gonna talk to him after my mom left and he was done mowing the lawn.

I still stared at him through my bedroom window.

About ten minutes after my mom left, the wife beater came off, and just like yesterday, it all happened in slow motion.

Drool came out of my mouth.

I'm sure of that.

I told myself to just go out there and talk to him.

At least just to say hi and introduce myself. That's a start.

But just as I reached the back door that led to my backyard, he looked up and waved at me.

I froze, but then I realized that I just stood there, staring and not making any movement, so I did a quick wave and bolted right back inside.

I avoided my room because I didn't want to be tempted to look at him through my window and risk getting caught ogling.

So I just curled up on the couch in my living room


	6. Chapter 6

My mom came back from the grocery store not too long after.

I kept myself busy in the kitchen putting things away.

And when he came to the front door, my mom answered. She talked with him for a few minutes, gave him fifty dollars for mowing the backyard and closed the door.

"You didn't talk to him, did you?" she wondered.

I sighed heavily and answered, "No. I attempted and froze, bolting right back inside."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine."

"Call Rosalie. Talk to her. Maybe she'll help you."

I thought that that was a great idea!

Thank you, Mom!


	7. Chapter 7

My best friend, Rosalie, who's a bit older than me, has been dating this guy Emmett for two years now.

She was the hottest girl in school when she was still in high school – total bombshell.

Blonde hair, big boobs, rocking ass, and the longest tanned legs ever.

Every guy wanted her, but she had her eye on Emmett McCarty. And he didn't have his eye on her.

At least that's what she thought.

Later on she found out Emmett really did like her, but was nervous to ask her out and also didn't appreciate her trying to get his attention by making him jealous.

She had to work hard to get his attention and in the end, she did the craziest, most foolish thing ever that resulted in her trying to act like Jessica Simpson in her rendition of the _These Boots Were Made For Walking_ video.

She put on a bikini that showed off her assets, the shortest shorts (her very own Daisy Dukes) and a pair of five inch high wedges, and went to go wash her car.

Emmett ran by her house every day that summer at the same time, each time – at 1:32 PM.


	8. Chapter 8

She planned it out perfectly.

At 1:20 one day, she exited her house in her get up, and got her cleaning supplies all ready to wash her car. She rinsed it and started to soap up the car.

At 1:32, she was soaping the hood of her car, and when Emmett ran by, she got real into it – leaning over the hood and pretty much rubbing her chest against the bright red hood.

She had a plan that because she was doing this, he'd end up running around the block just to see her again.

And he did!

But by the second time, she decided to mess with Emmett and slowly take off her soaked tank top and get back to washing it.

From what I saw from inside her house ('cause like a good friend, I'm supporting her in this decision to go all out and act sexy to get his attention), he actually slowed down and really stared at her as she pulled off her shirt and went right back to washing the car.

By the third time, she was on the trunk of the car, her ass facing to where Emmett would run past so he would catch a good glimpse of her ass.


	9. Chapter 9

This time it worked.

From my view at the living room window with my other friend, Alice, next to me, we saw Emmett stop running, growl and stomp over to where Rose was.

He yanked her off the car and turned her to face him, where he pressed his lips to hers quite forcefully.

And that was that for them.

Rose teased him and it finally got him to go for it.

Rose acting dumb didn't work, the trying to make him jealous game by being around other guys definitely did not work and acting like a bitch didn't work.

Just being fun and sexy – and alone, away from other guys' attention – finally got him to notice her and act on his want for her.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted her help so I could get Edward.

Maybe I could try what she did. It worked for her, so maybe it could for me?

So I called her up.

We talked and she totally encouraged me to first try and talk to him first, and if I froze up again, to try what she did.

If that didn't work, I really had to force myself to talk to him because that was the only way that would start anything – getting to talking.

Doing the car thing might get his attention to wave at me, for me to wave back, and hope he came over to me.

But in the end I'd need to talk to him.


	11. Chapter 11

I waited a few more days to go up to Edward and talk to him. I was actually just coming home from work when I saw him leaving his house.

_Ok, Bella. This is your chance. Just talk to him._

I parked my car, took a deep breath and hopped out.

Edward was locking his front door and when he turned around and saw me, he smiled.

_Oh my God! He's smiling at me. Smile, Bella._

So I did. Hopefully it didn't look awful.

"Hi," he said. Fuck me… his voice. "I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella," I murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind my back.

"We keep running into eachother, but you keep running away."

Fuck! He notices that!

"Uh… I'm not running away. I just have things to do," I lied.

"So you're avoiding me?"


	12. Chapter 12

"No… that's not it either."

Oh no… now I'm getting nervous. He's been seeing me looking at him and running away.

"Then what is it? I see you looking. And then you disappear."

He's frowning some, as if he'd disappointed that I've been doing that to him.

"Well I–" But then I'm cut off.

"Bella!" my mother yells for me from the kitchen window. "Dinner's ready."

"I gotta go," I jumble out and run inside, slamming the door.

I lean my back against in and take deep breaths.

I want to cry.

I was so ready to talk to him, but all I do is fucking shut down.

And my mom ruins my chance.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella… what's wrong?"

I let out a sob and I run into my room, locking my door after I slammed it shut.

I just want to be alone.

My mom pretty much came to my room immediately after I abandoned her, her knocking to get me to open up, but I refused to acknowledge her.

I didn't eat because I was just too upset to eat and only came out a few hours later 'cause I had to use the bathroom.

My mom must have heard me leave my room and took this time to grill me.

"Bella… what happened? You just broke down. I don't know what I did wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom… I was trying to talk to him. I was trying. He noticed me, but he could tell I was getting up the guts to say something to him and then run away. And then you called me in for dinner and I just froze up again. I lost my chance. You ruined my chance."

"Bella… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know the conversation was going sour. I actually thought that you two were talking for awhile and were getting ready to say goodbye."

"It's… it's fine, mom. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

I left her and went back into my room.

All through the night I dreamt of Edward, but they weren't good dreams.

They were nightmares.

He laughed at me for trying to give him my number, and laughed at my attempt to just talk to him.

I jolted awake and I wanted to give up hope of trying to talk to him.


	15. Chapter 15

But I knew I couldn't give up.

Since going up and talking to him was a fail, I was gonna try and get him to come to me.

In the morning I called Rose and she listened to me tell her about the day before and of my nightmares.

She eased my mind that my nightmares were only that.

She also agreed to come over in a little while to get me ready for my plan to get Edward to notice me.

I was pulling out the big guns.


	16. Chapter 16

That afternoon, Rose came over. And she looked serious.

She was gonna make me over in a way that will definitely catch Edward's attention.

First we picked out my outfit: a pair of shorts that were short – not Daisy Duke short – and were high-waisted, and a thin pale yellow tank top. I was gonna wear a cute purple bikini underneath.

I was going almost pin up girl-like, but not in a slutty version – cute and innocent was my look because I wasn't going to be acting innocent while washing the car.

There wasn't gonna be any slow motion strip tease from me.

That wasn't me.

But maybe I'll accidentally get my top wet so that the bikini top shows through the shirt.


	17. Chapter 17

I put on the clothes and shoes and then Rose got to work with my makeup.

Since I was going for a pin up girl look, but that innocence behind it, Rose wasn't gonna go too dramatic with my makeup.

She dabbed a bit of rosy pink cream blush on the apples of my cheeks, winged out some black liquid liner on my lids, but not overdoing it with the wing, and some light red glossy lips.

With my hair, she side parted it, my side bangs being emphasized in the front of my face and split my hair into two pieces so I would have pigtails.

My hair was completely smoothed down on top of my head, but Rose curled the pigtails into thick waves, with a little corkscrew at the ends.

I looked in the mirror and gave a little twirl, knowing that this would work.

I hugged Rose and went outside to get the stuff ready to wash my car.


	18. Chapter 18

I knew he was home because his car was out front, and I was just gonna stay outside washing the car until he came out.

I was actually hoping this show I was putting on was gonna be seen from his window.

Unlike Rose, I didn't have a plan that she knew what time Emmett was gonna come by her house, so I was just gonna have to wing it.

But when I went outside, I didn't know Edward was gonna be tinkering with his car.

_OK, Bella… you can do this. _

I stood up straight and walked out to the garage to pull my car into the driveway and get the cleaning supplies.


	19. Chapter 19

I found the hose, made sure it was connected and even sprayed some to make sure the water came out.

Rose snuck out into the garage and told me she had a plan and that it will happen at some point, but I wasn't to know.

I just nodded and continued gathering the stuff.

I filled a bucket up with soap and some water, soaking a big sponge up.

Then I started spraying the car with the hose, glancing every now and then over at Edward to see if he was looking yet.

He wasn't. He's got his fucking earbuds in.

_Urgh!_


	20. Chapter 20

After rinsing the car off some, I took the sponge and started scrubbing at the hood of my car, just looking over at Edward.

He still wasn't looking.

I then started doing things, like doing exaggerated scrubs, jumping and posing next to the car as I rubbed the sponge against the car.

I did pose after pose and nothing.

I even tried to climb on top of the car hood, but I started slipping off, so I stopped.

It wasn't working. I felt like I did all this for nothing because he still hasn't seen me.

I was gonna try it one last time.

I posed myself on the hood with my back arched some with my left leg up on the hood as I rubbed the sponge in circular motions with my right hand, my left hand on the hood.

It definitely wasn't the most comfortable of positions.

Then finally, Edward looked up, closing the hood of his car.


	21. Chapter 21

He turned in my direction and saw me.

I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach when his green eyes looked over at me.

I smiled at him and he grinned right back, lifting his hand to wave at me.

I lifted my left hand to wave back.

But then I realized my left hand was what held me in place on the soapy car hood and I felt myself slip down the car till I let out a scream and fell right on my ass.

_Ow._


	22. Chapter 22

Before I could get up, Edward was hovering over me.

"Are you OK, Bella?" he asked with a concerned frown on his face.

I let out a laugh because I now felt so utterly ridiculous and embarrassed that I was trying to get his attention in this way, but it was funny.

When he saw me laugh, he let out one, too.

We continued to howl in laughter until I was able to control my giggles and answer him. "I'm fine. It hurt a little; no biggie."

He helped lift me up to my feet. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What were you trying to do while washing your car? You were sitting on it weird."

"Oh…" Yeah. "Nothing."

"Mmhmm," he hummed, not sounding convinced, but he let it slide. "Would you like any help?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Really? Yes! _

But I replied coolly. "Yes. I'd like that."

I walked away to get another sponge for him.

He attacked washing the driver side while I got the other side and then we met up by the trunk.

We actually talked, and I was truly comfortable around him.

"I'm just gonna get the hose. I'll be right back," I told him.

"I'll be here," he grinned.

I blushed and headed toward the front of the car and got the hose.

I pulled at the trigger and nothing came out.

_Huh?_ This is so weird. It was working not too long ago.

I kept squeezing it until I turned it to face me so I could mess with the dials that changed the water pressure. I accidentally pressed the trigger again and a jet stream of water sprayed myself in the face.

"Ahh!"


	24. Chapter 24

And then I realized this was Rose's plan.

She was gonna turn the water off until I turned the hose on me and make me spray myself in the face so Edward would come to my rescue or something.

I heard Edward snort when I got sprayed and I finally had a plan that maybe even Rose was hoping I'd do.

I turned the hose on him and shot water at him so he got soaked.

"Oh, it's on!" he shouted.

He ran off and I kept spraying the water at him. He collected his own hose and he started spraying it at me.

I squealed when the cold water hit my chest, making my thin shirt get all wet and my bright purple beaded bikini top show through.

I wasn't sure if he noticed yet because we were so caught up in our own water fight.

He chased after me as I tried to escape, running around the car and grabbing the bucket of soapy water and dumping it on him.

Luckily he closed his eyes and mouth 'cause soap in the mouth tastes horrible, but soap in the eye really fucking stings and that would just kill the whole mood.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sorry!" I shouted, us still spraying water at eachother.


	25. Chapter 25

I tried to run away again, but he caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and us falling to the grass on the lawn.

Edward rolled me over so that he was hovering over me again.

I was still giggling and trying to catch my breath.

His eyes darkened and he was practically panting.

"Bella, I…"

I was caught up in the moment and I just took the opportunity to just kiss him.

It was just my lips pressing against his – no tongue, no sucking – just a simple kiss.

I pulled away and his eyes were still closed, as if he was just relishing the feeling or something.

And when he opened his eyes, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

Hopefully I didn't cross the line.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have–"

But then he cut me with a kiss of his own, though it was definitely more intense.

"No," Edward replied, pressing chaste kisses to my lips. "Don't be. I've wanted to kiss you for awhile. You just kept running away from me."

"You did?" I asked, shocked to hear that he's wanted me for some time now.

"Yeah. You just kept hiding everytime I saw you and waved, and everytime you looked to have worked up the nerve to come talk to me. It only made me want to kiss you more. I don't know what the reason was for dressing up like this and posing while washing your car was for, but I'm glad you did."

"It was to get your attention. I've wanted to talk to you, but I always froze up because you're… well, totally gorgeous and so out of my league." I closed my eyes and I know I blushed deep red in embarrassment.

"Hey… don't close those beautiful brown Bambi eyes. And if you must know, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."


	27. Chapter 27

"Really?"

"Yes." And then he softly kissed me again.

We parted to breathe and also to get up.

We were soaked and being in wet clothes for too long starts to be annoying.

We went into our respective homes to change and then met up outside again to sit on my porch to just talk.

And we just talked and talked. And even made out some.

Soon we had to head inside 'cause both our mothers called out that dinner was ready.

I made the excuse that I had to get something inside and that I'd be right back to say goodnight, and he let me. I ran into my room and found a piece of paper.

I was gonna take my mom's advice and then the ball would be in his court.

I wrote out:

_Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me, maybe?_  
_555-0987_


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N.: So thank you soo much for readin! I really hoped you liked it! This is the last chapter and hopefully I'll have another story up soon! **

**Oh & I'm posting some pics on my blog, so check it out to see! k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com (replace the 'dot's with actual periods & take out the spaces)**

**Bye for now!**

**xoxo Caitlin (k8ln713)**

* * *

I folded up the piece of paper and returned outside.

Edward was still sitting patiently on the porch.

I handed him the note and kissed his lips and said a quick 'goodnight' before running back in.

Later on that night, I checked my phone to see if the battery was still good and noticed I had a voice mail.

I called my voice mail and was met by the voice of Edward.

He called me.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, 555-1918. So call me, maybe? Good night, Bella."

I did one of those dramatic, girly sighs and saved his number.

And I ended up calling him, too. He asked and I delivered.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella."


End file.
